Can You Hear The Drums
by Cherdom
Summary: Ruby and Fernando try to find a way to fit their relatìonship into their two busy lives, finding family and building their love together
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so it's been a while since I've written a fanfic but Ruby and Fernando is just such an amazing story waiting to be told and they don't have enough screen time in MM2…..ps I live for that movie……I have many ideas for the story but I'm just gonna go with the flow and let the movie and some of Cher's past work inspire me and also if you haven't read Firelight by** filmandtvfics **the story is amazing**

 _"If I had to do the same again I would my friend Fernando"_

He was completely lost in her eyes as she serenaded him, he took her in his arms and kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before laying his heart bare for the world to see how much he loved this woman. She pulled away and took his face between her hands gently stroking his beard and leaning her forehead against his whispering words of love as everyone around them applauded and fireworks lighted up the sky.

"Cienfuegos…."

They pulled apart smiling at a beaming Sophie who slowly started approaching the small stage

"…..sorry for interrupting but I could use some help with the bookings"

"Ofcourse my apologies I got a little……distrtacted", he smiled mischieviously at Ruby who bit her lip seductively

"No no I completely understand Senor…..I will go wait at reception"

"I will be right with you", he muttered never taking his eyes off the angel he was still holding tightly in his arms

Sophie smirked and hurried off making sure to usher all the guests along with her

"I guess I have to return to work", he said kissing her on the nose

"I guess you do", she smirked, "…..and I still have to go unpack"

"Meet me at the bar in half an hour Mi Amor?"

She nodded and gave him one last peck on the cheek before turning around and walking off being sure to sway her hips as she did knowing he was watching. Fernando felt a strange pull in his groin……strange meaning he hadn't felt the feeling since the last time he was with the love of his life over forty years ago. Women had tried to seduce him but none could come close to Ruby, just one look, just one touch and he felt like a hormonal teenager.

The next thirty minutes felt like hours as guest after guest got booked and shown to their rooms. After all was done Fernando helped Sophie and Skye lock up before rushing to the bar which to his disappointment was completely empty, walking closer he noticed a note on the counter

Room 19 xxx

His heart started thundering in his chest as he crumpled the note and hastened towards Ruby's hotel room. Before he could knock the door opened and he was pulled inside, his mouth instantly covered. Suddenly as fast as her lips had locked with his just as quickly were they gone again, the room illuminated in moonlight as she ripped the curtains open showing off her outfit of choice. Long slender legs and subtle breasts peeking out of a short red silky dressing gown.

"My love….."

"shhhhh….", she pressed a finger against his lips gently silencing him then moving her attention to his jacket, slowly and sensualy removing it followed by his scarf and shirt. She ran her hands along his muscular chest covered with dark patches, slowly she descended on her knees never breaking eye contact and made quick work of his belt, shoes and pants.

"Are you always this over dressed?"

He chuckled trying to keep his voice even as her hands did the most incredible things to his mind and other parts…..

"Are you hiding a flashlight in there or are you just happy to see me?"

"Minx……."

She smiled seductively and slowly started standing up leaving a trail of kisses from the edge of his boxers up his chest until she reached his lips pecking him and then walking backwards to her bed gesturing with her index finger for him to follow

When they reached the bed she surprised him pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top straddling him. He was completely stunned as as she took his hands and guided them to her hips and up her waist to the front of her gown where the red sash contained her modesty. He knew what she wanted but he still looked into her eyes asking for the final grant of permission. She smiled down at him and nodded taking a deep breath and closing her eyes in a relaxing manner.

He gently pulled at the sash and watched as the silky material parted slowly and then her hands reaching forward and parting it completely and shrugging the garment off her shoulders throwing it to one side. His eyes raked over her body his body instantly reacting to her youthful features

"It's like no time has passed at all"

She rolled her eyes and raked her nails across his broad chest, "I call BULLSHIT…..I'm old and grey…..everything has changed"

"A woman like you?...insecure?..."

"Not insecure……realistic is more like it"

He sat up gently massaging her hips and slowly took one of her nipples in his mouth circling it with his tongue, she threw her head back and moaned loudly not caring if any other guests next door or passing by could hear. He turned his attention to her other breast and moved his hands from her hips to her bottom lifting her and throwing her down on the matters so he was on top. She quickly used her feet to slide off his boxers and laughed at his shocked expression

"Seems you've done this before"

"Shut up and kiss me"

He chuckled and leaned down kissing her with every ounce of love he possessed in his body, "I love you", he whispered against her lips and groaned when he felt her grip his manhood with experienced hands

"Make love to me"

He didn't need any more convincing as he felt her position him and coat him with her juices, he slowly pushed forward taking his time to slowly take her, to feel every inch of her warmth, she threw her head back and screamed his name, no music on earth could compare to the beautiful sounds coming from her as he sunk into her inch by inch until she seethed him completely. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately

"God I've missed you", he moaned and waited until she opened her eyes, gorgeous brown pools looking into his soul as he slowly started up a gentle rhythm. They made love countless times that night riding on the waves of passion. Fernando waking up in the middle of the night thinking he was dreaming only to find his love waking up with him and proving him wrong in the most incredible ways possible.

 **First try……tell me if you love it tell me if you hate it. Suggest something for me to try I will keep writing as much as I can I have a pretty loaded schedule but if ppl like it I will try to update as much as possible. I want to incorporate some of the other characters in the movie maybe bring in some new ones idk. Maybe go back in time to when they met and how Ruby raised Donna and how Fernando ended up in Kalokari…….**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up had always been like a death sentence to her, every day the same old thing waking up to her alarm going off or one of her many late night flings turning on the shower. Never had she woken up to butterfly kisses on her neck and face with slight hints of tickle from the beard that covered her lover's face. She bit her lip hard trying to keep from gigling but she obviously didn't fool him as he proceeded to tickle her sides and she was wide awake laughing cutely and slapping his arm

"You are a very brave man"

He chuckled, "How so?"

"I'm not a morning person"

She whipped herself around and smiled when she felt warm hands sneaking around her waist and his naked body pressing against her back. He gently started nibbling on her earlobe his hands traveling south from her stomach

"You don't waste time do you?", she moaned as his fingers found their destination

"Life's too short...and I've found from experience that wasting time can easily cost you the most precious things in you're life"

She turned her head and kissed him passionately moaning into his mouth as he continued to make her feel indescribable bliss. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He untangled himself from her and tried to stand but she clutched his arm making him smile broadly

"I ordered room service"

"We already have room service"

He gave her a saucy wink then grabbed the hotel dressing gown behind the door covering himself then opened it slowly

"Sorr...Sophie?"

Ruby's eyes grew wide, she wasn't sure how she felt about her granddaughter finding her in this rather compromising position especially considering their relatìonship was still new

"Cienfuegos?..."

Ruby scrambled around the bed, her eyes scanning the floor for her gown

"uh...I...I'm sorry I just thought I would personally bring up grandma's breakfast, I wanted to ask if she's free this afternoon"

Fernando was stunned into silence, he stared at Sophie too afraid to look in Ruby's direction. Sophie raised her eyebrows and peeked her head around the doorframe gasping when she saw her grandmother grip the bedding to her chest

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY"

She closed her eyes and spun around accidentally hitting her head against the door frame. Ruby jumped out of bed grabbing her discarded gown off the ground and rushed to Sophie gently taking her head between her hands, her motherly instinct taking over

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

Sophie slowly opened her eyes and stared into her grandmother's face then looking down she noticed her bright red attire amd quickly shut them again

"I'm fine grandma I...you guys need to catch up I'll leave"

She turned away trying to hide her nlushing cheeks and quickly rushed down the hallway leaving the closed breakfast cart in front of the door

"SOPHIE...", she sighed then started giggling when she turned her head and saw Fernando's white features

"I'm not hungry anymore"

"Well suit yourself I am vamished you took all my energy last night"

"It doesn't bother you that you're granddaughter just..."

"My God Fernando she's pregnant I think she knows where what goes...would you rather she walked in while we were at it"

He stared at her incredulously causing her to chuckle and walk up to him, she kissed him softly on the lips then slowly untied his robe

"One more round before breakfast?"

He smiled despite himself and tackled her onto the bed

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to try some red lips Rosie...I'm sure BILL would like it"

Rosie rolled her eyes at Tanya's tone, she knew her friend was happy for her after her and Bill got back together but she didn't like seeing her so down and depressed seeing other couples being happy, she was sure Bill and Harry felt the same way about Sam

"Bill likes me the way I am Tanya besides I am not glamorous like you or...Ruby..."

"Ugh DON'T compare me to that WITCH"

"Now don't be like that she's still Donna's mother and Sophie's grandmother despite her mistakes"

Tanya just pulled a gagging face and gestured to the bartender as they approached the bar

"This early?..."

"Yes Rosie this early...who do I have to be sober for?"

Rosie threw her hands in the air and chose to walk away rather than fight Tanya when she was in one of her somber moods. Walking past reception she was startled by a head suddenly appearing from beneath the desk, she gripped at her chest and laughed loud when she saw Sénor Cienfuegos staring at her over his reading glasses

"Oh sorry for startling you Miss Rosie I dropped my pen", he held the object up smiling brighty at the her

"NO I wasn't paying attention...you look very cheery this morning I must say"

His smile somehow broadened as he took off his glasses, "I have much to be cheerful about"

"And where is she?"

"She went to find Sophie...they have a lot to talk about"

Rosie raised her eyebrows and nodded in agreement, "That I would say is an understatement...but I would imagine the two of you have tons to talk about as well"

"That is true but her granddaughter is priority...we have the rest of our lives to talk...I never intend to lose her again"

"I hope she can make amends with Sophie she really is a wonderful girl and she needs right now all the support she can get...Donna would be so proud", Rosie tried to hold back but the sob escaped before she could, "...oh I'm sorry this always happens"

Fernando shook his head sympathetically, "It must be hard coming back not having her present like you're use to", he walked around the desk and embraced the woman who gladly accepted and started sobbing into his jacket

"My, my what do we have here?"

Rosie and Fernando released each other and turned to Tanya who was standing a few feet away trying hard to keep herself steadysteady

"Don't pay her too much attention she's drunk and irrational", Rosie whispered a bit too loud

"I'm NOT *hiccup* DRUNK *hiccup* I happen to hold my liquor with *hiccup* grace and dignity *hiccup*"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"It was hard because when she was little I vowed to be the best mother I could be...and as she grew up she reminded me more and more of him and what I couldn't have"

Sophie listened to her grandmother with teary eyes and a sad smile

"...now I see how beautiful my granddaughter is and how strong Donna was to raise you all on her own...I can't go back and change things Sophie God how I wish that I would more than anything but all I can do now is try and be as good a grandmother as I can be"

Sophie smiled brightly and took her grandmother's perfectly manicured fingers in her own

"...despite everything grandma I've learned that holding a grudge isn't worth it..."

"...and it makes you fat"

They burst out laughing through the tears and sniffles

"...everyone deserves a second chance"

Ruby smiled brightly and embraced the beautiful blonde in front of her, after a while they stood up from the their position on the beach and walked back to the hotel arms tigtly around each other. Sophie was astonished at her grandma's ability to walk in blue sparkly high heels through thick sea sand better than she could in her flats and how flawess she looked doing it her hair in classic waves with a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top and blazer her fingers ofcourse adorned with over the top rings and she smelled amazing. She would imagine Ruby being every young girls rolemodel...well except her own daughter.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ruckus in the front lobby of the hotel

"What is going on in here?", she asked watching as three pairs of eyes met her own one pair instantly shifting to her grandmother and turning into a dangerous glare

"YOU BITCH"

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **lol i had a lot of fun writing this chapter and including some of the other characters from the movie i hope you don't think Ruby is too out of character i tried to keep her over the top confident personality but also going into her motherly side which she is kind of rediscovering as she gets to know Sophie and sees more of Donna in her. I still want to explore their pasts but i want to get the relationships in the present buildt as a foundation**

 **please suggest more things you wants to incorporate and tell me what you think thanx for the reviews and help you've goven me so far**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tanya...", Rosie tried to calm her without success

"Excuse me?", Ruby stared at her wide eyed knowing she was intoxicated by her stance

"YOU HEARD ME..."

"Aunt Tanya please...", Sophie had tears in her eyes as she stepped in between her aunt and her grandma, "...can't we just put the past behind us?...it's what my mother would have wanted"

"She's right why don't you grow up and forget the past", Ruby challenged stepping a few feet closer now inches away from Sophie who was still attempting to keep some distance between them

"Please grandma don't ..."

"FORGET?...forget that you treated you're own daughter...you're own FLESH AND BLOOD like CRAP then tried to ignore the fact that you had a granddaughter and NOW Ruby Sheridan has decided she wants to be a part of her family's lives so she just shows up and everyone welcomes her with open arms like nothing happened...I don't forgive and forget that easily"

"Aunt Tanya..."

"You don't know anything about me...you have no right to judge me you aren't a mother...THANK GOD for that blessing"

"Grandma..."

"HA PLEASE don't flatter yourself, you aren't a mother's ASS"

"JUST STOP...PLEASE JUST...STOP IT"

Sophie cried out sobbing, as she ran back out of the hotel Ruby ready to follow but then stopped by Fernando

"I will handle it Mi Amor"

She nodded and accepted his soft kiss before watching him rush after her granddaughter then turning her attention back to Tanya

"Well...I hope you are very proud of yourself"

"Me?...why I oughta..."

She walked forward ready to strangle Ruby but Rosie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back

"STOP IT...the both of you, arguing about petty things will NOT bring Donna back OR help Sophie move on"

Tanya looked down, "You're right *hiccup* I'm sorry Rosie"

"OH NO...I'm not the one you should be apologizing to"

She nodded, "I'll speak to Sophie..."

"oho NOT JUST Sophie..."

Tanya widened her eyes at a scowling Rosie then glanced at Ruby avoiding her eyes

"I...I'm...not drunk enough for this...I'm going to bed"

Both women watched as Tanya left then Rosie turned to Ruby

"Well sorry on her behalf...she's not a terrible person..."

"No she isn't, I remember her being Donna's bodygaurd since high school...thank you Rosie..."

Rosie blunked a few times her nervous smile turning into a gape

"F...for what?"

Ruby walked forward surprising Rosie even more by taking her in her arms

"For being there for Donna when her own mother let her down...it comforts me to know she wasn't completely alone"

Rosie turned a deep shade of crimson shuffling her feet around

"Well now..."

"She is fine just needs some much needed self reflection"

Both women released each other and turned their attention to Fernando who was jogging up the last few steps to the front entrance

"WOW...what did I miss?"

"I was about to go see if Tanya knows where her room is"

Rosie winked at Ruby who gently squeezed her hand in response and then watched her leave. After a long moment of silence Ruby faced Fernando and smiled

"I should talk to Tanya...I am older I should be more of a grown up especially in front of my granddaughter"

He walked forward and softly embraced her, "To be fair she is drunk..."

"Yeah but I could have walked away"

"You're use to standing up for yourself"

She nodded, "I'll still talk to her tommorow when the hangover has passed"

He chuckled and squeezed her tighter, "That might take more than a morning my love"

 ** _000000000000000000000000000_**

"aaaaahhhhhhh"

Ruby put her hand over her mouth and tried holding her laughter in as she entered Tanya's room the morning after their little scene

"ROSIE...Rosie is that you dear friend?"

She tiptoed to the bed and slowly pulled the covers off the younger woman's face but she threw her arms over her eyes

"NOOOOOO...get me some ice please"

"Martini?...Whiskey?..."

"HA HA HA...I...", suddenly she recognized the voice and removed her arms to see if it was true, "...OH MY GOD...GO AWAY...THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU", she held her fingers up in the form of a cross making Ruby laugh out loud

"Still the same old Tanya I remember"

"What do you want?", Tanya had covered her face with two pillows

"We need to talk some time we can't keep going on like this its not healthy for either of us or the people around us most importantly Sophie"

"I don't feel like talking"

"I didn't think you would but it has to happen...and I ordered you a light breakfast and a tomato cocktail"

Tanya threw one of the pillows past Ruby's head and the other one beneath her head

"I feel sick I can't eat I need pills and lots of ice"

"Trust me the cocktail will help with the headache and nausea and the oatmeal and tea and ofcourse a nice hot shower will make you feel like a brand new person"

"Since when did you become a doctor?"

"I've had a few hangovers in myself..."

"Yeah but you probably wake up with a boy toy to sooth you every morning"

Ruby shook her head and scoffed, "Men especially young men are complete asses...well that's my experience at least...sex and booze is all they want and need from us...I forgot the feeling of someone takibg care of me"

Tanya sat up and smiled despite herself, "You two look very happy together"

She nodded and smiled back, "He makes me feel like a twenty year old again"

"...and isn't that a stretch"

Ruby chuckled lightheartedly, "I should be hurt and offended but I enjoy you're sarcastic humour"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for not being the bigger person yesterday and...Tanya we have to talk about Donna"

"Well then have a nice day", Tanya threw the covers over herself and Ruby shrugged and kept talking

"I'll just make this short then...when I was young I fell in love with this guy but he was a soldier and I was touring so we knew eventually our paths would split, he promised he would look for me after the war so then I left but soon after found out I was pregnant..."

Tanya came out from under the covers and gaped a bit at Ruby, "Fernando?..."

The older woman looked down and nodded

"He...wait...is he?...does he know?"

She shook her head, "...I told Soph yesterday about her granfather and she took it really well...I promised her I would tell him and I will...I just need some time to think about how to approach the subject"

Tanya nodded and Ruby took this as her que to continue her story

"Anyway...I vowed back then I would be the best mother I could be to my baby girl and I meant it with all my heart and souls I really did..."

Shr cautiously looked towards Tanya expecting an eye roll, a scoff or even a pillow to the face but all she received was surprising look of sympathy.

"...and being a single mother raising her and trying to juggle a growing career was difficult but I managed and had fun...we both had fun I would drag her onstage and she would be shy but then she stole the show and people actually requested her...she started to fall in love with it...then she started growing up and getting interested in boys and teen years was HORRIBLE...we fought CONSTANTLY...as you well know...and above all she reminded me of him every day...of the fact that he never came looking for me"

Ruby shrugged and smiled sadly at Tanya still avoiding her eyes

"...and NOW...she will never know her father...or her grandchild...or how much I love her"

There was a long moment of silence and Ruby took this as her sign to leave, standing up she slowly started making her way to the door taking cate not to glance Tanya's way for fear of judgement and mostly for fear of showing her weakness even more than she already did.

"WAIT..."

She froze with her hand on the door handle not turning around just waiting.

"...I mean it will take time to fully forgive what happened...but how...how about we agree to bo more bitchy banter...as a start"

Ruby turned her head slightly and smiled a stray tear rolling down her cheek, "Sounds like a plan"

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

"Grandma"

After searching for her grandma all over the hotel and around Sophie spotted her down by the beach

"Grandma...are you ok?"

Ruby quickly wiped her face and turned her body from her position on the sand and smiled at her granddaughter as she rushed down the beach

"Hi Soph...I'm fine sweetheart just needed a moment of silence, the hotel is getting a bit crowded...I'm use to a mansion all by myself"

Sophie smiled softly and took a seat next to her grandma snaking her arm.arounf the older woman's shoulders, Ruby smied again and lay her head on Sophie's shoulder

"Isn't this role reversal?"

"I did this for mom too when she was upset...I don't mind"

"Oh Soph...", Ruby sobbed uncharacteristically and took Sophie into a tight hug, "... I wish I could go back and be a better person"

"No grandma...stop it please...that's in the past now and we can't change anything...you know what really matters to me now?"

Ruby calmed down and shook her head viciously wiping her face with her shirt sleeves

"...the fact that you're here right now...I.need you now more than ever and it means the world to me that you're here...I mean you can't replace my mom but...you can be a grandma to not only me but...", she put one of her grandma's hands on her still flat tummy and smiled at the proud look in her eyes, "...this baby will bring us all together"

Ruby nodded and leaned forward affectionately kissing Sophie on the forehead, "I'm here..."

Sophie couldn't control the sudden emotional rush that she felt as she fell into Ruby's arms sobbing like a little girl, "Please don't ever leave again...I can't lose you too"

"I'm here baby...", she rubbed Sophie's hair and kept herself together trying to be the rock this poor girl desperately needed, "...and I promise I always will be"

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **Ok guys I'm sorry for the wait I had trouble with my internet and it looks like it's finally resolved but anyhow this chapter doesn't have lots of Fernando I wanted to get some of the other relationships worked out like Tanya whom we all know needs lots of work on her relationship with Ruby also I know many people like sexy scenes and this has an M rating so I will try to get some sexy chapters in here mayb the next one we'll see**


	4. Authors Note

Hi guys I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have been having some trouble with my internet as i said previously so I had to repost Chapter 3. I accidentally posted an unfinished one. I apologize and I hope you enjoy the story next update will be up as soon as possible i write on the story every day. Please suggest things you want me to incorporate, which characters you want to see more, what I should draw inspiration from, I am thinking about maybe making the next chapter a flashback but I'll see how it turns out otherwise I will postpone the flashbacks. Thank you for reading and the kind reviwes I read them all and I love the support


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi again...haha so someone asked me in the reviews how old Ruby and Fernando are and tbh I'm not sure how old they are in the film I don't really think it matters but I would guess Ruby at about 65 and Fernando maybe a couple years older idk... but in the flashbacks Ruby is about 20 plus Mamma Mia doesn't really have a real timeline...hope I answered you're question. Enjoy Chapter 4.**

 _(flashback to 1959)_

"ON IN FIVE RUBY!"

"ALRIGHT...geez"

Ruby brushed through her long black hair one last time and fixed her make up eyeing her outfit in the mirror

"Too risque?...", she rolled her eyes at herself and pushed up her boobs that were barely contained in the tight black number she wore, "...NOT for Ruby Sheridan it's not"

"FOUR"

She took a deep breath, "YOU are the best in the biz...you got this", one last smile in the mirror and she rushed to the stage door

"THREE...TWO..."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE PLAZA IS PROUD TO PRESENT A BRIGHT RISING STAR..."

"ONE..."

"...RUBY SHERIDAN"

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

"Psssst Cienfuegos...Cienfuegos"

Tony slapped his friend across the face and put his hand over his mouth as he jumped up and attempted to scream

"WHAT?..."

"Shhhhhhh...shut up"

Tony was now peeking around the tree they had been sitting against and without a sound he pointed towards what looked like american soldiers walking up the otherwise vacant road

"Shit...", Fernando muttered taking care not to make noise as he tried walking to a bush a bit closer to the road

'What are you doing?' Tony mouthed fear evident in his eyes

Fernando put a finger to his mouth then pointed to a tree a few feet ahead of him, checking one last time he went closer and signalled for Tony to follow his lead after seeing the coast was clear. When he finally reached him Fernando nodded and they stepped in front of the tree rifles in hand surprising the two stray men

"debemos alertar a nuestro comandante", Tony muttered and Fernando nodded signalling for him to make the call on the radio

"¿lo harás?"

Once again he nodded not taking his eyes from the two men who were now standing with their hands in the air one of them building up the courage to speak

"Now fellas we don't want trouble here..."

"SHUT UP...remove all you're weapons"

"Ok...ok just...just relax...calm down", the dark haired man nodded at his blonde friend and slowly they started stripping themselves of all their weapons

"Socks..."

"Excuse me?", the man looked at his friend and chuckled

"This is not my first rodeo partner...", Fernando smiled as he imitated their accents making the two snicker even more before they reluctantly pulled the small knives from their socks and threw them next to the other weapons

"Tony, recoge todo"

Tony walked forward and stuffed all the weapons in a big carrier bag before helping both men on their knees

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why are YOU here?"

"We came to steal you're women..."

Tony kicked the man in his back making him fall forward, he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back

"realmente tienes mucho nervio"

"TONY...he's not worth it"

"Yeah Tony I'm not worth it"

Tony spit on the man's head before letting go and grabbing his bag full of weapons

"Bastards...capitán dijo que deberíamos dejarlos ir"

"qué?"

"ellos tienen una situación en la base"

"bien ... pero debemos asegurarnos de que no nos sigan"

Tony looked at the two men and smiled, "fácil..."

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS"

Tony stood back and smiled at his handy work, both men hung on a tree branch hands and feet bound together like pigs ready to be slaughtered

"y ese querido amigo es cómo lo haces"

Fernando chuckled and shook his head, "You are going straight to hell..."

They could still hear the two men loudly cursing at them as they walked away the voices eventually fading the farther they got

"You coming to the plaze tonight?"

"The plaza?...where did you find that kind of money?"

"I have my ways of getting in...besides next week is our only time off in a while...the war is only going to get worse Fernando"

"How about a good night's rest huh?"

"...in the arms of a GORGEOUS willing woman?"

Fernando raised his eyebrows

"Oh come on...have a little fun...one night...what's the harm"

"The border won't protect itself Tony what if they need us tommorow and we have to sleep off hangovers and please and explain to heartbroken women?"

Tony laughed aloud and slapped Fernando on the back, "Yeah you need a night off...I'll meet you at the plaza"

"Wait NO...TONY!"

It was too late he ran ahead and the gaurds at the base allowed him entrance, maybe he was right...one night of fun...where was the harm in that...right?

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000_**

"EH TONY..."

"Mario...mucho tiempo sin verte", Tony walked to the security gaurd and shook his hand the man who was about three times his size pulling him in for a hug

"demasiado largo, demasiado largo"

The man looked over Tony's shoulder and

cocked his head

"OH...", Tony stepped aside and ushered Fernando closer, "...este es mi compañero, Fernando Cienfuegos"

"¿compañero?"

"sí...", Tony smiled brightly at Fernando then realizing Mario's trail of thought quickly corrected him, "...NO NO...somos amigos"

"OH...somos amigos...Bienvenido a la plaza caballero"

"gracias...", both men said rather awkwardly after the strange conversation with Mario

"Diviértete chicos", he stepped aside and opened the big glass door for them

Fernando gaped at the decor of the place as they stepped inside, so much so he ran into a young waitress walking past him with a tray of champagne

"I'm so sorry señora..."

He dropped to his knees and helped her pick up the broken glass

"That's okay sir...accidents happen"

When they stood the girl blushed and awkwardly brushed her hair out of her face. Fernando smiled back and held out his hand which she took

"Fernando..."

"Rachel..."

"Nice to meet you"

"I...I have to...get back..."

"Yes, yes ofcourse sorry...maybe I'll see you around...Rachel"

"I sure hope so...Fernando"

He watched her as she left and jumped when a hand hit his shoulder

"Already?...save some for me would you"

"I didn't..."

"Relax buddy I'm kidding...come on I got us a table for the show"

"Show?...", another young waitress approached the two men and led them to to their table odered their drinks and flirted with Tony before leaving

"You know this isn't my idea of fun Tony?"

"Fernando...look at you...you're young, good looking, I mean women fall at you're feet yet you would rather do what you do every night. Lay in bed waiting for the call that you're needed at the border"

"I don't like the things you like okay...I like having a connection with a woman...drunken one night stands don't really excite me that much...trust me I've had a few"

"Well all of us want that you know...but the lives of men like us are numbered and uncertain...we can't really be picky can we..."

Fernando shrugged and smiled as the waitress put down his glass of scotch

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE PLAZA IS PROUD TO PRESENT A BRIGHT RISING STAR..."

Fernando looked around the room trying to spot the young waitress he had bumped into earlier, Tony's words somehow making him think about his life and how ordinary it has become. but the room suddenly went dark and everyone turned their attention to the colourful dimly lit stage as skimpy dressed young women filled the space and took their positions leaving a spot in the center.

"...RUBY SHERIDAN"

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **yup...lol so I decided on a flashback and I really am happy I did cause I had fun writing it and like many others i want their story to be told in some way plus later on i want to reflect on Ruby's relationship with her daughter which was I think not talked about enough in the film. hope you're enjoying the story and please suggest things you want me to try, this is an open story i am completely oblivious as to where it's going and I'm having fun finding put along with you xx**


	6. Chapter 5

The sun was streaming through the small creak in the drapes as Ruby awoke, she smiled when she felt warm hands rubbing her back every so often sneaking up to play with her hair

"Morning beautiful..."

Her smile broadened as she lifted her head from his chest and found his eyes, without a word she leaned forward and kissed him passionately instantly feeling a shift where her leg was draped over

"It doesn't take much does it?", she chuckled moving down to his neck

"I'm a passionate man...", he moaned, "...in the hands of a gorgeous woman..."

"Oh the flattery...", she straddled him and moved down to kissing his chest and stomach

"What would it take...for the lady...to join me...for a moonlight dinner on the beach?"

He was finding it hard to keep his breathing even as she moved lower and lower kissing his thighs then without warning taking his manhood in her hands gently stroking it

"Will there be chocolate covered strawberries?"

He swollowed hard moaning as he opened his mouth to talk in a barely audible whisper, "...anything...for you my love"

She smiled wickedly and slowly lowered her head taking him in her mouth

 ** _000000000000000000000000000_**

"We HAVE to make sure the candles are placed correctly and...NO NO WAIT...", Sophie ran after the man with the huge bushes of purple flowers, "...I'm sorry sir but those are the wrong flowers...I ordered roses, bright red roses", she gulped trying to catch her breath

"Yes madam...I will see what I can do", he gave her a plastered smile and walked past her back to the hotel

"SOPHIE...love what on earth?...why are you so worked up?...what's going on?"

Skye ran up to her and gently took her in his arms

"Skye...what do you mean what's going on?...my grandfather who doesn't even know that he is my grandfather yet is planning on proposing to my grandmother so he asked me if I would help him put together a romantic picnic on the beach and I'M FREAKING OUT BECAUSE IT'S SO SPECIAL AND I DON'T WANT TO MESS IT UP..."

"Honey CALM DOWN, you're babbling..."

She nodded and took a deep breath smiling brightly and turned back to the beach full of workers

"Okay guys...you all are doing GREAT...keep it up"

Skye smiled and patted Sophie on the back leading her up the beach towards the hotel, "Wow so Fernando is proposing...that is special...I knew when Ruby moved in with him they were getting serious but marriage..."

"Yeah well to be fair they have lived most of their lives apart...they deserve some happiness"

"Well ofcourse I just meant..."

"What, you don't want to get married someday?"

She stopped and faced him trying to catch his eyes

"Sophie I..."

"This really is looking amazing Soph you're going above and beyond"

Sophie and Skye turned to Sam who had joined them now looking down at the beach full of people

"Yeah well...it's grandma...it has to be over the top"

Sam smiled and hugged Sophie tigtly, "She is going to love it", he kissed her head looking to Skye and put an arm aroind hus shoulders

"What is our job?"

"Thank God you asked...I need multiple pairs of eyes keeping grandma away from this beach"

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

Ruby and Fernando walked up the steps to the hotel hand in hand laughing as Sophie and Sam walked up and brightly greeted them

"Cienfuegos...I have been searching all over for you"

He threw his hands up and smiled at Ruby, "I am truly sorry Sophie, you're grandmother is to blame for that"

"...not TOO much information I beg of you"

Ruby laughed and continued Fernando's train of thought completely ignoring Sophie's plea

"If I am walking funny just know it's not because of my age..."

"OH MY GOOOOODDDDD!!!", Sophie threw her hands over her ears makimg the three older people laugh and started walking back into the hotel Fernando soon following sensing the need for Ruby and Sam to speak

"So..."

"Sam is it?"

He chuckled, "Well at least you got it right the first time"

She smiled never taking her eyes off him even though she could see him starting to squirm

"You know...Donna mentioned you once over the phone...in fact it was the last time we ever spoke to each other"

He looked up and stared at her wide eyed, "...she talked about me...to you?"

She nodded, "Maybe we should go inside and find a quiet spot to talk...maybe over some coffee?"

He nodded with a bright smile and offered his arm which she took gladly, they walked past reception and Ruby discreetly blew Fernando a kiss making him wink at her over his glasses

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

"She loved you...in fact I remember her saying she was thinking of marriage before you two split"

Ruby and Sam were seated in the hotel restaurant each with a cup of coffee

He sighed, "I made a huge mistake...I mean just think if I had told her the truth she might have understood and we would have had an eternity together"

She leaned forward and took his hands in hers, "Then you're boys wouldn't have been born..."

"Oh...", he scoffed, "...don't even get me started...they are completely oblivious to my existence after I told them I'm marrying a woman they don't know and moving to a Greek island"

"Can you blame them?"

He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, "No I don't suppose I can"

"In fact you're lucky...after that phone call when Donna told me she was pregnant and I forbid her to come home...I think that was the moment she decided I was dead to her...I don't even know why she told Sophie about me"

"Because despite everything you still are her mother...and Sophie's grandmother...it's a shame she isn't here to see how close you two are"

Ruby smiled thinking of her granddaughter, "I don't know how I lived 20 years without knowing anything about her...now just sitting here I miss her"

Sam laughed and downed the last of his coffee, "She has that affect on people...it was nice to talk to you...thank you gor being here for Sophie", he gently took her hand and kissed the back of it smiling as Fernando approached the table

"Do I need to watch out for you?"

Sam chuckled and stood slapping Fernando on the shoulder, "... I would have a hard time competing I'm afraid"

Fernando took the vacant seat opposite Ruby and frowned when he saw her look at him strangely

"Why do you look at me that way?"

Ruby shrugged and checked to make sure the room was empty before standing and slowly walking towards her lover sitting across his lap and kissing him passionately

"What...was that for?"

She gave him no answer just started nibbling and kissing his neck making him groan

"Ruby..."

"Hmmm?..."

"We can't here...tonight I have something special planned remember?"

She pulled back biting her lip and pouting, "So long?...", she leaned down taking his ear between her teeth seductively whispering, "...fine...en ese caso, esta mañana fue solo un pequeño aperitivo"

He growled and felt himself grow uncomfortably hard at her words, she stood up and took her seat opposite him when a waiter appeared and casually ordered them both some coffee a wicked smile on her lips

"tienes suerte de que no estemos en casa en este momento"

She laughed and smiled when Sophie appeared next to the table grabbing a vacant chair and seating herself next to her grandma

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Never...", Ruby took her hand and rubbed it gently, Sophie smiled and lay her head on Ruby's shoulder, "...IN FACT...I was hoping we could go to town later and enjoy a nice shopping trip...on me...anything you want"

Sophie sat up straight and stared at her grandma open mouthed her eyes wide and beaming, "Seriously?"

Ruby nodded, "I never had the chance to spoil my granddaughter rotten as a grandma should and...now I want to seize every opportunity offered to me...and close you're mouth Soph you're not a codfish"

Sophie quickly shut her mouth making Fernando chuckle, "I think that's a wonderful idea...Sophie needs some time away from the hotel...and I've got everything covered"

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

"Sophie...you have enough of those"

Sophie rolled her eyes and put back the summer dress she has picked

"NOT that there is anything wrong with them I have a few myself but...you can have ANYTHING...nothing is too expensive...GO WILD"

"Well grandma in that case I need you're help..."

"That's why I'm here", Ruby plucked a few dresses off the rails and threw them at Sophie, "...try on"

After a few hours Sophie collapsed on the sofa next to Ruby and sighed heavily yet a smile still lighting up her face

"THAT was fun"

Ruby laughed and handed Sophie her bag, "My turn...I need something for tonight"

Sophie instantly sat up her smile broadening, "I suggest something white"

Ruby frowned, "Really?...I was thinking red"

"Red is nice but for tonight trust me..."

"What do you know?"

Sophie aat back biting her lip, "...nothing"

Ruby eyed her suspiciously then shrugged, "White it is I guess"

"Oh but do it with red lips"

"...you read my mind"

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _ok well that's chapter 5 hope you liked next chapter will continue the flashback. I choose not put both present and flashbacks together bc I don't want to make chapters too long, I try to update every day...weekends are a bit tricky but during the week I can pull it off._** **oh and special thanx to** miladydisney **for ur ongoing support and suggestions i will try to include more of the Mamma Mia characters as the story progresses xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**inspiration from Burlesque**

 _(flasback to 1959)_

" _Show a little more, Show a little less_

 _Add a little smoke_

 _Welcome to Burlesque_ "

As soon as his eyes found center stage he fell...like a lovesick schoolboy seeing his first crush. Long raven hair, toned body, deep brown pools staring into his soul and the voice...oh that voice

" _Everyone is buying, put you're money in my hand_

 _If you've got a little extra well..._

 _Give it to the band_ "

He watched as she moved around the dancers who seemed mere shadows compared to her, every move she made every note she hit made him weak

" _Something very dark..._

 _Is playing with you're mind_

 _It's not the end of days_

 _It's just a bump and grind_ "

He had to meet her, he had to at least see her closer...who was he kidding?...he was probably just one of millions lining up at her dressing room door every night

" _Show a little more, show a little less_

 _Add a little smoke_

 _Welcome to Burleeeeeeeesque_ "

The stage went dark and the lights in the room went on but Fernando was completely still staring at the now vacant stage unable to get the image of that gorgeous woman out of his mind

"Fernando?..."

His head whipped around and he noticed the seat next to him was now occupied by the woman he bumped into at the hotel entrance, Tony in the meantime had started up a conversation with yet another waitress

"oh hi...uh..."

"Rachel..."

"Yes ofcourse...do forgive me"

"No it's fine I'm sure a guy like you meets new women every day...hard to remember all the names right?"

He smiled awkwardly, "No...in fact this is the first contact I've had with a woman in a long time"

She scoffed, "You're kidding...right?"

"Nope"

After a while he started to get bored with the drunken conversation between Tony and Rachel who was hanging over him like an old rag, he politely excused himself which they hardly even noticed

"Well I'm glad their hitting it off", he mumbled sarcastically to himself looking around for a bathroom sign instead walking through an exit door

"Shit"

"Sorry?"

He whipped around almost tripping over his own feet, he gulped when the voice came into the soft light, her long raven hair shining in the moonlight and her hazel eyes once again staring into his soul, even though he tried his eyes couldn't help but travel down her body clad in a short black silk dressing gown, long fishnet stocking covered legs and four inch pumps peeking out

"You know my eyes are up here right?"

His eyes shot up an apology ready on his lips but she shook her head and waved her hand

"It's fine don't...I've had worse"

She pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her gown pocket and held it out to him but he shook his head pulling a cigar out of his jacket pocket

"So are you going to introduce yourself?", she asked blowing a cloud of smoke in the air smiling while giving him an allover

He smiled and lit his cigar, "...Fernando...", he held his hand out, "...Fernando Cienfuegos"

She took his hand and smiled when he gently kissed the back of it, "Ruby Sheridan"

"Oh I know...you were amazing on stage"

"Thanks...what do you do?"

"Soldier"

"Uh oh"

He frowned at her getting lost in her gorgeous laugh

"Soldiers are trouble...well my experience at least"

"I don't know, I would descibe myself the perfect gentleman"

She scoffed and threw her cigarette on the floor gently stepping on it then slowly approuching him taking his cigar out of his mouth and doing the same to it

"Well Mr. Cienfuegos how about you prove that to me over a drink?"

He smiled brightly, "You're asking me for a drink?"

She raised her eyebrows challengingly, "What?...a woman can't take the lead every once in a while?"

"No I..."

"...should just shut up and come along before you say something really stupid"

She grabbed his hand and lead him through the exit door and through a small hallway, they arrived at what he assumed was her dressing room door which had a star with her name on it, they went in and their ordered drinks soon arrived

"So is this the way it always goes?", he asked swirling the drink in his hand takng care to keep his eyes on her face

"How what goes?"

"You do a show, seduce every man in the room then meet one of them backstage and give them the time of their lives then dissapear again"

She half smirked and looked him over again licking her lips, "I'm not a hooker...you could have just refused if you didn't want a drink"

"I'm sorry I'm just not a one night stand kind of guy..."

"Once again I'm not asking you to sleep with me...I just thought I would offer a man a drink...why is that so impossible to believe"

"So what if a guy like me asks you on a date would you take it the wrong way?"

She laughed and stood up surprising him by gulping down her drink and shrugging off her gown revealing lacy black lingerie, not knowing what to do he gasped and shut his eyes

"Oh do you want me to leave?"

"What's the matter?...never seen a woman in her knickers before?"

He slowly opened his eyes again and allowed his eyes to roam over her body

"You are definitely not ordinary Ruby Sheridan, that's for damn sure", his eyes lingered on her bra before landing on her eyes

She walked to her closet and pulled out a gold mini dress, "...meet me here tommorrow at seven...I'll let security know to let you in"

He nodded and stood downing the last of his drink, giving her one last seductive stare he turned and opened the door

"How can I be sure you have good intentions?"

He stopped and smiled not turning around, "...as I said I am a perfect gentleman"

That night as he lay in bed he couldn't stop thinking about her, what would her lips taste like, what would her skin feel like, what sounds would she make when they were to make love

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _"Love makes me treat you_

 _The the way that I do_

 _Gee baby, aint I good to you_

 _There's nothing too good_

 _For boy that's so true_

 _Gee baby, aint I good to you"_

As he walked into the hotel club he instantly recognized her voice as he entered. He walked to the bar and ordered a drink never taking his eyes off the stage

" _I bought you a fur coat for Christmas,_

 _A diamond ring,_

 _A Cadillac car and everything_

 _Love makes me treat you_

 _The way that I do_

 _Gee honey, aint I good to you"_

It was mesmorizing how natural it seemed to be for her, how easily she moved around, how confident she was and as her eyes found his he felt like they were the only two people in the room

 _"I know how to keep a good man happy_

 _I treat you right_

 _With lots of love and just a ball every night_

 _Love makes me treat you_

 _The way that I do_

 _Gee baby, aint I good to you"_

 _They got me paying taxes_

 _For what I gave to you_

 _Gee baby, aint I good to youuu_ "

The song finished and the stage went dark followed by thunderous applause, after a few minutes he felt someone touch his shoulder, turning around he had to do a double take as he saw the most beautiful woman in the world standing next to him

"Hi", he managed to mumble staring at her body clad in a tight long sleeve mini dress that showed off every one of her curves

"Hi to you...so where you taking me?"

He smiled mischieviously again looking down at her body, "I think you might be overdressed"

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000_**

"You're kidding me"

"I told you"

She looked around the small room filled with smelly, drunk soldiers almost every one of them with a large beer in their hands

"Beer?"

"Uh...martini"

He laughed as they approached the bar and ordered two beers

"I don't drink beer"

"Sorry that's all they sell here"

"Then take me back RIGHT NOW"

She was disgusted by not only the place they were in but the fact that he had the nerve to bring her here

"Relax sweetheart it's just a beer...try it"

"Don't you dare 'sweetheart' me you ass...you're no gentleman..."

"Look if you're too high society to have a beer with me then feel free to rent a taxi"

"I'm not high society but I do have some class"

He raised his eyebrows clearly not interested im her small temper tantrum

"Ok fine but just know this is our first and last date"

He shrugged and smiled as she took a small sip of the beer

"It's not bad"

"I'm glad you like it..."

As the evening dragged on they ended up talking about everything and anything, Ruby slowly started warming up to him

"...so I kind of started touring to get away from my mother...she is just always judging me you know...nothing I do is ever good enough for her"

"I'm sure she's proud of you...she probably just doesn't know how to say it to you"

She shrugged, "May I ask what on earth you were thinking bringing me here?"

He chuckled and took her hand across the table kissing it, "I was thinking if she can handle this crowd...she's alright"

"...so when are you taking me out again?"

"I thought..."

"I was wrong...you're different...maybe that's what I need"

He smiled, "Where do you want to go?"

"Actually...there's a wedding at the plaza I'm performing at tommorow...would you like to be my date?"

He raised her eyebrows, "A wedding?"

"Too much?"

"No, I'll be there"

"Good"

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **sorry for the wait...life haha hope you liked this chapter xx**


	8. Chapter 7

No.1Kinglet1963 **lol me too but i kind of imagine them changing because of each other...Ruby is stuck up and use to getting her way before she falls for Fernando and he is a bit of a player with the right woman, confident and cocky before he falls for Ruby. Neither have been in love before so that feeling changes them...I have some emotional chapters coming xx**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _(flashback 1959...continued)_

'seven...seven...seven...'

It kept repeating itself in his head as he rushed to the shower only to find the water was not running. He had promised her he would meet her before seven at the Plaza before the reception started but as one of the soldiers on duty got sick last night he was the only one available to stand in this morning and that's how he now found himself running late.

"Shit"

He gave up on showering and instead ran to his chamber to get dressed, opening his closet door he found his suit missing and a note stuck to the hanger

 _Hey buddy,_

 _I'm borrowing the suit for the night...have a hot date, I'll return it clean_

 _Tony_

"Fuck TONY!"

He crumbled the piece of paper and threw it across the room, looking down at his military outfit he sighed

"This will have to do..."

He rushed to the phone and called a cab feeling himself sweat as he waited for it's arrival. As soon as the Plaza came into sight he asked the cab driver the time

"6:59 sénor"

He sent a silent thank you to the heavens and quickly tipped the man before rushing out of the car and past Mario

"EH FERNANDO...justo a tiempo"

"Hola amigo, bueno, estoy aquí"

With a friendly pat on the back Mario ushered him into the hotel, he immediately made a one way trip to the ballroom/bar his eyes searching for her through the crowds of finely dressed people. The stage soon lit up and his eyes focused on her form seated in a bar stool as she sang to the bride and groom in front of her. She wore a long flowing champagne coloured dress with spaghetti straps and a slit up her right leg showed a generous amount of skin and her v-neck showed a decent amount of cleavage, her long black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, to him she was the only woman in the room

 _"L is for the way you look at me_

 _O is for the only one I see_

 _V is very, very extraordinary_

 _E is even more than anyone that you adore_

 _And love is all that I can give to you_

 _Love is more than just a game for two_

 _Two in love can make it_

 _Take my heart but please don't break it_

 _Love was made for me and you"_

He smiled when her eyes met his from across the room but to his dissapointment she avoided his gaze the minute he smiled, she was mad. After the stage went dark and dance music started playing he made his way to the bar and ordered a beer meanwhile checking to see if he could spot her in the crowds of dancing couples and he soon did, approaching the food table he smiled when he saw her licking some icing off a cupcake

"Hi gorgeous"

She turned and looked him over without any clear expression on her face

"Can I help you?"

"WELL I have been spending the day protecting the border, all the while thinking of you're safety so I reckon I deserve some sort of reward...but you're arms around me sound a million times better"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes walking to a nearby table, "My arms don't hang around the neck of any self proclaimed hero...sorry", she sat down and turned to watching the dancing couples as he sat next to her

"Listen Sénora...today on my way back from work I promised myself three things...a hot shower...a beer...and to dance with the prettiest girl in Mexico"

"Well...you've got a beer...and maybe you should take a shower before asking someone to dance", she shrugged and made to stand but he stood with her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the dance floor

"Dance with me please...", it wasn't really a question more of a polite request and she felt herself give in to him as he put his arm around her waist and guided them to the soft music and she wondered what it was about him that rendered her so helpless to his charm when she has been fending men off her whole life left and right

"Why didn't you tell me you would be late? I thought you bailed on me"

He leaned in and gently whispered in her ear, "I would never bail on you...it was last minute I swear"

She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder relaxing completely in his warm embrace not caring how new this all was as he soflty sang in her ear she lost herself completely and closed her eyes letting the sweet timber of his voice consume her

 _"Love is a beautiful song_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _Love is a beautiful song_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _Love is a new way of living_

 _A new way of starting each day_

 _Millions of people all over the world know That love is a beautiful song"_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

A few days later and Fernando and Ruby were going strong, in love and without a care in the world as he had shown and taught her so much about living. They were laying under a tree near the military base Ruby perched against it and Fernando laying with his head on her lap both enjoying the warm weather

"Fernando?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her smiling, "Mi Amore?", he shifted to his side and kissed her thigh lovingly as she ran her hands through his luscious brown hair

"What happens after this?"

He frowned and chuckled as he studied her, it was such a different picture from what he had seen that first day they had met, shorts and summer dresses like the light yellow one she was wearing now with her hair cassually flowing down her chest...this was the Ruby he had now fallen head over heels for in the span of a few days. Although he loved her over confident, sassy persona he loved it even more when she was herself in front of him

"What do you mean my love?"

"I mean...you go to work in a couple days...and...and..."

He sat up and scooted till he was sitting next to her, he gently took her hand and kissed it then leaned forward and softly pecked her on the lips

"We will still see each other", he laughed trying to ease her worries by tickling her

She suppressed her giggles and pushed his hands away trying to make him listen

"You don't understand Fernan..."

He gasped and jumped up interrupting her, "Are you breaking up with me?"

She couldn't help but laugh at his stance, hands on his hips and a look of mock fury on his face, deciding to tease him back she crossed her arms and shrugged

"Well...it's getting a bit boring...I mean any other man would have at least made love to me at this point in our relationship"

He knew she was teasing and he knew how eager she was for him to take that step but she meant too much to him, he was waiting for the right moment to completely sweep her off her feet. He glared at her and continued with his light teasing

"So you just want to use me is that right?"

She laughed aloud, "Exactly..."

 _When you were lonely you needed a man_

 _Someone to lean on well I understand_

 _That's only natural_

 _But why did it have to be me?_

She couldn't help but smile broadly as he started to sing to her with that pouting look on his face, he always knew how to make her forget about everything around her and just live in the moment

 _Nights can empty and nights can be cold_

 _So you were looking for someone to hold_

 _That's only natural_

 _But why did it have to be me?_

He plopped himself next to her and leaned in for a kiss but she pushed him back laughing and jumped up to add her own spin to his little song

 _I was so lonesome_

 _I was blue_

 _I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I..._

 _Always thought you knew the reason why_

She sensually kneeled down and waited till he leaned in for a kiss before pulling him up by his shirt

 _I only wanted a little love affair_

 _Now I can see you are beginning to care_

 _But baby, believe me, it's better_

 _To forget me_

As she walked away from him he caught her arm and pulled her back dipping her, softly laying her down on the grass

 _Falling in love with a woman like you_

 _Happened so quickly there's nothing to do_

 _It's only natural_

 _But why did it have to be me?_

'Falling in love?' her mind was reeling from just those three words and her heart started beating fast as she considered all the things he was avoiding but they desperately needed to talk about

"Fernando..."

He kissed her deeply taking her breath away as he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck

"Fernando wait...", she gasped trying to push him back but it was proving difficult, his minstrations were leaving her utterly weak

"Fernando...", before she knew it tears were streaming down her face and her next plea came out as a breathless sob, "...please stop"

He looked up from kissing her and noticed her state, "Ruby?"

He pulled back standing and pulling her along with him, she instantly fell into his arms. He embraced her and rubbed her back

"What's the matter?"

She slowly pulled back her face blood red and streaked with tears

"I am going back to America tommorow", she managed to whisper looking at her feet unable to look into his eyes

There was a long moment of complete silence as his arms slowly fell to his sides leaving her bare and helpless, finally she looked up and the despair she saw in his eyes almost made her heart shatter

"Fernando...", she reached out to him but he stepped back otherwise still not moving a muscle, his face a blank stare

"I wanted to tell you but I...I didn't know how..."

"...or maybe you just didn't think it was important enough..."

"No...Fernando", she pleaded trying to control the waterfall of tears streaming down her face

"...I am just another grain of sand untill you meet the next one"

"That's not true"

 _Men are the toys in the game that you play_

 _When you get tired you throw them away_

 _That's only natural_

 _But why did it have to be me?_

At his soft words her world fell apart and when he turned his back and started walking away she panicked

"I LOVE YOU"

He paused and slowly turned his head looking at her as she embraced herself like a small child

"...I love you"

He turned and slowly approached her taking her face in his hands

"Then stay with me"

"What do I tell my mother? She will kill us both if she finds out..."

He kissed her deeply pouring all he had into that one kiss hoping se could feel his love for her

"Then you go back...but as soon as the war is over I come looking for you"

She nodded throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with everything she had

"Promise..."

"Promise"

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **OK sorry guys long wait but I am taking my time writing it when inspiration hits I write WHEN I HAVE TIME LOL I am so busy with work but this is an escape I treasure and I'm glad I can make y'all happy as well**


	9. Chapter 8

**this is a very emotional chapter, it's gonna go back and forth in time. Hope you enjoy xxx**

She looked herself over in the mirror, blonde hair styled into elegant curls down her face, make up simple yet classy with red lips as her granddaughter had so eagerly suggested, tight, bare back, long sleeve, pearly white dress that ended just above her knees and her usual four inch heels.

"You look gorgeous"

Sophie's image appeared behind her and she felt arms encircling her waist, she closed her eyes and put her arms on those of her granddaughter trying to keep herself together

"Why am I so nervous?"

Sophie hugged her grandma tighter, "Well its you're first real date since..."

"I know..."

They stood in their embrace for a while then Sophie pulled back and urged her grandma to face her which she did

"I'm so proud of you Soph...and I'm sorry for all the time I've missed", she gently cupped Sophie's cheek and smiled when she leaned into her touch

"You are making up for it by being here now"

They embraced tightly Ruby stroking Sophie's hair

"You're gonna get sick of me"

Sophie pulled back looking into her grandma's warm eyes

"Never"

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _"Would you RELAX"_

 _Tony tried cutting Fernando's hair but he kept fidgeting_

 _"Where's the ring?"_

 _"In you're pocket now FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BE STILL"_

 _Fernando felt his pocket and sighed in relief when he felt the lump, he sat back and closed his eyes but jumped again when another thought hit him_

 _"Are you sure this outfit isn't too casual I mean what if she's all dressed up and I.."_

 _He stopped rambling when Tony hit him in the side of the head_

 _"OOOWWWW...OKAY"_

 _"You look like a man about to get laid...HAPPY"_

 _"Wait really?..."_

 _Tony rolled his eyes and dropped the scissors cursing himself inwardly_

 _"I better go change then, I don't want to send the wrong message"_

 _Fernando made to stand but Tony grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back into the chair_

 _"I was joking...you look fine"_

 _"I'm sorry I'm just nervous"_

 _"You don't say", Tony said sarcastically picking up the scissors, "...look she loves you, you love her...if it's meant to be it will be...no need to lose you're mind over it"_

 ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

He was standing in the hotel lobby waiting for her arrival pacing back and forth when a hand came to rest on his shoulder

"Oh Skye...hi"

"Nervous?"

He chuckled and nodded, "I feel like a teenager waiting for his prom date"

Skye laughed, "I know that feeling"

They were interrupted by Sophie bounding down the stairs and jumping into Skye's arms making everyone laugh. When Fernando looked from Sophie up to the stairs he was lost for breath as he saw an angel slowly making her way down the stairs

"Hi"

"Hi"

Skye and Sophie looked at each other and decided to leave the two lovebirds alone but they were sure neither would notice their absence

"You look amazing"

"Right back at you"

Fernando held out his arm and she took it following him as he led them to their destination

"OH MY GOD", Ruby gasped her hand flying over her mouth at the sight of the small beach he had taken her to. A small fire was burning next to a a few blankets and pillows, candles and rose pedals covered the entire area of the beach lighted up by the fire

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _He led her to the small fire and positioned the pillows so they could sit comfortably while still being warm. Ruby sat down and instantly lay her head on his shoulder as he sat back._

 _"You look beautiful"_

 _"I would think you'd get sick of the summer dresses"_

 _"My dear you would look gorgeous in a potato bag"_

 _She giggled and started kissing his neck making him moan, he posistioned himself so they were facing and leaned in pecking her lips_

 _"Lasagne?"_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

"Wow...you really went above and beyond"

"Well Sophie is responsible for all this", he gestured to the beach scattered with rose pedals and small candles

"She really is just like Donna isn't she...", Ruby chuckled remembering her daughter's free spirited personality, "...never takes anything lightly"

Hearing the slight sadness in her voice Fernando wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slowly led her down the beach

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _"I didn't know you could play this good"_

 _She_ _was perched on her elbows watching him gently strumming his guitar and humming the most beautiful tune she'd ever heard_

 _He smiled at her for a few seconds not able to tear his eyes away, he scraped up his courage and put the guitar down. He lay down next to her and gently stroked a few stray hairs from her cheek_

 _"Mi Amor"_

 _He leaned forward and started kissing her neck getting lost in her soft sigh of contentment_

 _"Make love to me please..."_

 _Her sudden whisper made him pause and look up into her gorgeous hazel eyes_

 _"...I don't want the honorable Fernando tonight...I want someone to hold me and comfort me...I want to leave thinking about my lover back in Mexico and knowing I have something to look forward to"_

 _His breath caught in his throat and a single tear slid down his cheek, Ruby kissed the tear away and without another word he let himself go, he gave himself to her completely, mind, body and soul_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

They stopped in front of the fire, Fernando turned them both so they were facing gently taking both her hands in his own

"Ruby...", his voice got hoarse and he cleared his throat then felt her squeezing his hands in comfort, "...there are no words to describe the love I feel each time I look at you...I lost you once and I admit death or lifelong disabilties would have been less painful"

She held back her own tears as she listened to him then gasped and threw her hand over her mouth as he crouched down on one knee and took out of his jacket pocket the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen

"...I have fallen for you all over again and I'm afraid this time even harder than the first time around...I simply can't live without you anymore...please Ruby Sheridan...will you marry me?"

Not able to get anything out but a sob she started nodding vigourasly, he smiled brightly chuckling out of relief and happiness as he slipped the ring on her finger and stood up taking her in his arms and spinning her around

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Her skin glowed in the firelight as he gently rubbed her arm a smile lighting up his face, she was finally his completely_

 _"I love you"_

 _"I love you too", she pushed herself up on her elbow gently stroking his hairy chest, she leaned in and kissed him passionately_

 _He pushed her back and lay on top of her ready to take her all over again wanting to make their night together last. Distant sounds causing him to pull away from her with a soft smack_

 _"What's wrong"_

 _The sound dissapeared and he looked down dismissively shaking his head going back to kissing her again only to once again rip himself away when he heard it but this time closer than before, he hurriedly stood up grabbing his clothes and pulling them on_

 _"Fernando..."_

 _"Get dressed..."_

 _"What? WHY? Fernando..."_

 _He stopped scurrying when he heard the fear in her voice, his heart breaking when he saw it in her eyes as well. She was clutching the blanket to her chest looking at him for some explanation, he kneeled down handing her some of her clothes_

 _"You have to get dressed...I hear bugle calls...I think they might have found our base"_

 _He spoke as calmly as he could considering how scared he was himself, she nodded and got up quickly dressing_

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, he had to stay strong and be the rock she needed._

 _"I am taking you to safety"_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000**_


	10. Chapter 9

_There was no time for a response because as soon as she opened her mouth shouts from the distants could be heard coming closer. Fernando grabbed her arm leaving everything behind and rushing towards the base. He stepped inside instantly waking as many people as he could along the way to the back entrance his hand still tightly gripping a shaking Ruby_

 _"Ok...Ruby listen to me..."_

 _Ruby tried to listen but soldiers were bounding past her some running while pulling on clothes with guns in hand shouting to one another and she was terrified, not for herself but for what she knew was about to happen between them. Seperation. A seperation she knew was far worse than the one she had anticipated. Now she was witnessing first hand what lay ahead of him and she was scared she would leave tonight never to see him again_

 _"RUBY...please my love listen to me this is important"_

 _"But I..."_

 _"I am taking you to the Plaza...then you gather you're things and leave for America...it's not safe here anymore"_

 _"But won't they be at the border?"_

 _"We will have to find a way...I will get you to safety...besides you're American they won't be suspicious, you were planning on leaving tommorow"_

 _All she could do was nod as he led her away but as they came into the city it was filled with American soldiers so she ended up leaving her possessions behind and following him as they crossed the Rio Grande and she finally spotted the American border_

 _"Please come with me", she was gripping his back as he hugged her sobbing into his shoulder_

 _"I want nothing more...", his voice was shaking as he fought to be strong and keep the tears away_

 _"How will I even know if you're alive?"_

 _He pulled back his heart shattering at the sight of her mascara covered cheeks, her lower lip quivering and he leaned forward gently taking it between his lips quickly turning it into a passionate kiss. She hung onto him for dear life the tears streaming as they kissed_

 _"I will find you again Mi Amor...I cannot guarantee when but...faith will bring us back together my love"_

 _"I don't want to wait for faith...I want to be with you now...please..."_

 _He hung his head the relentless tears finally making their way down his cheeks_

 _"I must go back to fight alongside my brothers Ruby I will never be able to live with myself if I walked away while others died for my country"_

 _He pulled back from their embrace grabbing her shoulders_

 _"You are a strong woman...you can do this"_

 _She shook her head and grabbed the front of his shirt trying to pull him towards her but he just leaned forward and pecked her lips before swiftly turning on his heels and marching away never looking back_

 _"FERNANDO..."_

 _She fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably_

 _"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME...PLEASE"_

 _He kept walking leaving his heart and soul with the woman whose screams echoed in his mind as he got further and further away, he closed his eyes and prayed she would go across the border and not come after him and even more that they would meet again one day...hopefully_ _soon..._

 **1 month later**

 _"...RUBY SHERIDAN"_

 _She only vaguely heard her name being called as she stepped closer to the stage, no nerves, no fear, in fact no emotion at all had entered her body since she lost him. She was a blank page, a zombie walking amongst the living, her heart was gone...far from reach, as she lifted the mic to her mouth she was brought back to that moment_

 ** _Can you hear the drums Fernando_**

 ** _I remember long ago_**

 ** _Another starry night like this_**

 ** _In the firelight Fernando_**

 ** _You were humming to yourself_**

 ** _And softly strummimg you're guitar_**

 ** _I could hear the distant drums_**

 ** _And sounds of bugle calls were coming from afar_**

 ** _They were closer now Fernando_**

 ** _Every hour every minute seemed to last eternally_**

 ** _I was so afraid Fernando_**

 ** _We were young and full of life_**

 ** _And none of us prepared to die_**

 ** _And I'm not ashamed to say the roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry_**

 _He sat next to the phone with the ring in his hand gently stroking it as tears freely streamed down his face, but what did he care?, what the hell was anything worth without her?, he hadn't done enough to assure her of his love, he had left her and ran away leaving her to scream for him to stay...and now he was paying for his decisions...she was lost to him forever_

 ** _There was something in the air that night_**

 ** _The stars were bright Fernando_**

 ** _They were shining there for you and me_**

 ** _For liberty Fernando_**

 ** _Though we never thought that we could lose_**

 ** _There's no regret_**

 ** _If I had to do the same again_**

 ** _I would my friend Fernando_**

 _Applause brought her back to the present and she bowed politely before strolling back behind the curtains...back to..._

 _"OH MY GOD"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _Het mother grabbed the mic out of her hand and led her the rest of the way down the steps as she was clutching her hand over her mouth_

 _"I'm gonna be sick", she ran as fast as she could past her mother and some of the staff hoping to reach the restroom in time_

 _As she lifted her head from the bowl a thought hit her like a kick to the stomach_

 _"OH GOD"_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Ruby traced lazy circles on his chest all the while playing with his slightly grayed chest hair, she smiled as she felt him stroking her bare shoulder

 ** _Now we're old and grey Fernando_**

 ** _Since many years I haven't seen a rifle in you're hand_**

 ** _Can you hear the drums Fernando_**

 ** _Do you still recall that fatefull night we crossed the Rio Grande_**

 ** _I could see it I you're eyes how proud you were to fight for freedom in this land_**

She started kissing his chest smiling when she glanced down at the slight bulge in the blanket getting higher ad higher the more attention she gave him, she loved the effect she nhad on him

"We didn't even get to eat...or do anything really"

He chuckled shifting so she was on her back and he was hovering above her

"You're absolutely right...and now that I think of it...", he started kissing her chest moving lower and lower his head dissapearing under the blanket, "...I'm starving"

That was the last thing she heard before a sensation almost too much to bare consumed her

"OH MY GOOOOOOODD"

He moaned and she felt it vibrating through her entire body

"You taste amazing...Mi Amor"

"Ah...Oh...Oh...FERNANDO"

One flick of his tongue and she was gone, riding the waves of ecstacy, only noticing he had rejoined her when his mouth descended on hers and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue that so skillfully claimed her mouth

"Oh...that was..."

"Mmmmm"

She giggled at his response then decided to do her own exploring as her breathing slowly returned to normal

"My turn"

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _"...and how may I ask did you think this would affect you're growing career..."_

 _Ruby opened her mouth to speak but her mother slammed her hands on her desk rising from the chair in the process making the young woman swallow her words_

 _"...never mind...you DIDN'T THINK...you opened you're legs to a complete stranger and now look at where you are"_

 _This infuriated Ruby beyond words, he wasn't a stranger, he was the love of her life_

 _"He is a stranger to you but NOT TO ME"_

 _"SHUT UP...don't you even dare speak you little slut..."_

 _Ruby gasped in shock, though her mother had never treated her like she dreamt a mother should, she also had never insulted her like this_

 _"...you're getting rid of it"_

 _Barabara had feared this situation the moment a strange man had called asking of Ruby's whereabouts, she had lied and said the young woman was in love with someone also engaged to be married. He had sounded defeated and heartbroken, she had instantly suspected what was now reality but she had to admit it wasn't the only lie she had told, after the phone call she had rushed to Ruby's room and announced the death of a man called Fernando Cienfuegos...a man she didnt know but was certainly NOT suitable for her young daughter_

 _Ruby stood defiantly with her head held high, "No...I am raising this child", she was not going to give away or murder the only thing she had left of Fernando_

 _"YOU don't know the first thing about being a mother"_

 _"Well I certainly can't do a worse job than you"_

 _There was an awkward silence as the two woman challengingly stared each other down_

 _"You signed a contract...and if you walk out this door right now you will die on the streets for all I care"_

 _Ruby shrugged and smiled reaching for the contract her mother was waving in the air ripping it to pieces_

 _"I am too old to be living off you anyway"_

 _She turned around hiding her fear and confidently strolled out of the room_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

They lay tangled together with the thin blanket covering them, the moonlight illuminating their skin as Fernando softly hummed a familiar tune to her

"I can't believe I spent most of my life thinking you were dead"

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I spent my life knowing you were alive but thinking you belonged to another"

She sat up and frowned down at him, "What?..."

He sighed, "After the war I tracked a number to you but when I called a woman claiming to be you're mother told me about you're fiancee..."

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

"OH THAT BITCH"

Ruby threw her hand over her head and lay down on her back cursing her mother and the absolute existance of the woman

"She told me the navy called to tell me you were dead...I can't believe she is the reason for all our heartbreak"

Fernando sat up, "Wait so you weren't engaged...or..."

"Married?...NO...I mean I had countless meaningless affairs but never anything serious...she even tried convincing me to get an abortion"

"With Donna?"

"Yes...I mean if it wasn't for her you might have had a chance to raise you're daught..."

She stopped herself throwing her hand over her mouth but it was too late, she looked at him and saw the look of utter shock then confusion pass his feautures...then realization hit him and he leaned back even further looking at her trying to form words untill finally a breathless murmer escaped

"My...my what?"

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **this is kind of an continuation of the last chapter so for once kind of a quick update lol**

 **For those who asked I will be writing more after this story but I want to finish first then work on maybe a few oneshots. I was thinking of writing a Cher and Andy Garcia fanfic after this tell me what you think but I'm not finished with this story yet still a few chapters to go xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

Silence.

"Fernando?"

He looked at her blankly then stood not caring that he was stark naked, he walked to the picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of champagne quickly opening it and taking a huge sip. Ruby also stood although taking care to wrap the blanket around her body

"Fernando..."

He looked at her again almost as if seeing her for the first time then threw his head back and took a few more gulps of the champagne

"Look sweetheart I know this is a shock and I was meaning to tell you but I..."

"So all this time I was working here I had my granddaughter but a few inches away without knowing she is my granddaughter"

She stepped forward but stopped when he dropped the bottle and made his way to the calm waters a few feet ahead

"Fernando...what on earth are you doing? Please talk to me"

After a few minutes he took a deep breath and turned around slowly approuching her yet avoiding her eyes

"...and...I have a daughter that I will only ever see in pictures"

She hung her head a few tears falling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry...I wish I could turn back the clock and bring her back Fernando..."

"...but you can't"

She sniffled and wiped her face, "I'm sorry that I let her down...I let our daughter down and now she's gone..."

He smiled sadly and walked forward taking her in his arms, "It's not you're fault Mi Amor...I'm sorry for my reaction I was just in shock"

She nodded her understanding against his chest listening to his gentle heartbeat

"We have each other, we have Sophie and a great grandbaby on the way"

She chuckled against him, "I am too hot to be a great grandmother"

He started laughing despite himself and hugged her tighter, "You will be the sexiest great grandmother in the world"

"Shut up"

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _Beverly Hills from the eyes of a young woman was indeed intimidating especially a young woman hoping to start a life whilst expecting. Ruby went from door to door asking for a job but no luck, nobody seemed to be hiring. At the moment she was crashing with one of her old boyfriends turnt gay friend Saen_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _She turned around and smiled at a young man who was running up to her_

 _"You're Ruby Sheridan right?"_

 _"Yeah...how?"_

 _"Oh I saw you perform the other night...you are amazing"_

 _"Oh thanks"_

 _"What's a girl like you doing wandering the streets all alone?"_

 _"I can't walk alone because I'm a girl?"_

 _"No...no I meant..."_

 _She raised her eyebrows, "Listen as flattering as this is I am a bit busy"_

 _"Wait..."_

 _She stopped walking and turned around again patiently waiting for him to continue_

 _"...you are looking for a job right?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Well I own a club downtown...would you like to be our entertainment...you can pick you're own hours and what the heck name you're price"_

 _She looked the man over, he was good looking, had a mischievous smile and from the_ _looks of it he knew how to charm the head off anybody_

 _"You own a club?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"You sure you're not a lawyer? You look way too professional to own a club...no offense"_

 _He laughed, "I like you're wit, I think we'll get along nicely"_

 _"I haven't accepted yet"_

 _"Do you want me to beg?"_

 _She crossed her arms in amusement and stared him down, he smiled and looked around at the hustle of people walking past_

 _"Alright"_

 _He got down on his knees and put his hands up as if praying looking her deep in the eyes, he opened his mouth but she stopped him pulling on his shirt urging him to get up_

 _"What time do I start?"_

 _"Tonight? Any time"_

 _"Fine...uh"_

 _"Oh Marcus...", he held out his hand and she took it in her own, "...Marcus Gaber"_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

They had managed to make their way to their small beach house only carrying their clothes both agreeing they wouldn't want to be caught in a compromising position least of all by their granddaughter

"When did you tell Sophie about me?"

"I told her as soon as I could and I should have done the same with you but I was afraid of you're reaction, somehow I knew how Sophie would react"

"How did she react?"

"At this point she's elated whenever there is someone new in her life to help her cope with the loss"

He nodded, "I have a granddaughter", he smiled brightly at his fiancee and hugged her tightly

They made their way to the bedroom both snuggling closely to each other, falling asleep in each other's arms

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _"You're kidding?"_

 _"No Saen I am being dead serious"_

 _"So you were just cassually walking down the street...", he put his hands on his hips and started walking as if on a runway making Ruby howl with laughter, "...then a man randomly comes running up to you saying he recognizes you and wants to offer you a job"_

 _"Yes", she shook her head at him marveling at Saen's uncanny ability to make her laugh and forget all her worries, in fact he'd been doing_ _it since they met_

 _"At a club?"_

 _"HIS club yes"_

 _"Dancing and singing"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"In skimpy costumes?"_

 _"Probably yes"_

 _"...he wants_ _to fuck you_ "

 _"SAEN", she gasped throwing him with a small pillow_

 _"WHAT?...oh come on Ruby..."_

 _"He's a nice guy who offered to help me, it's not always about sex you know"_

 _He raised his eyebrows which made her rethink the intentions of the man who'd literally picked her off the streets_

 _"Well...I need this job and if he tries something I'll just walk away..."_

 _"Maybe introduce me?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "He doesn't really come off as gay babe"_

 _"They never do sister...", he walked out of the room, "...THEY NEVER DO"_

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

"Okay so this is my attempt at bonding with my granddaughter"

Fernando held up his guitar and Sophie gasped in excitement clapping her hands together

"You're going to teach me?"

He smiled and nodded as he seated himself on the soft sand of the quiet beach

"That and maybe we can write a song for you're grandmother"

She squeeled, "And I can sing it at you're wedding?"

"Perfect"

"So...any ideas?", he nudged her

"Nope...never written a song in my life"

He raised his eyebrows, "You're grandmother makes it look easy"

She giggled and nodded her agreement, "You know my mother also liked writing songs...there's a few pages in her diary...would you like to see it?"

His eyes grew wide, a diary was a very personal aspect of a person's life, and this was his daughter's diary, maybe not a bad idea

"Why not"

 ** _000000000000000000000000000000000_**

 **hope you liked this one xxxx**


	12. Authors note (10-21 11:39:03)

hi guys. im sorry for my lack of updates but I truly am up to my ears in work and it will probably get worse since it's the end of the year. i have sm inspiration but i litteraly pass out before i can even think about typing a sentence. i just thought it would b a decent thing to do to let yall know i am not giving up on the story and i promise come December i will try and spoil my readers to the best of my ability. i will eventually write a Cher and Andy fic and mayb some more of their movie characters can b crossed over...yup im obsessed with them lol

hope yall dont hate me for this i really apologize xxxx


End file.
